Space coded linear array antennas and methods for obtaining a desired antenna pattern therefrom are shown and described in applicant's prior U.S. Pat. No. 3,130,410, entitled, "Space Coded Linear Array Antennas" issuing on Apr. 21, 1964, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,605,106, entitled, "Slot Fitting of Coded Linear Array Antenna", issuing on Sept. 14, 1971, which patents are furthermore incorporated herein by reference. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,130,410, there is disclosed the concept of sidelobe control of linear array antennas by amplitude and/or space coding of antenna elements and which comprises adding a second element to each existing element in order to force a zero in an antenna pattern for some specific value of space angle. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,605,106, another method of designing a coded array antenna is disclosed which is more general and involves adding h-1 additional elements to each element of an array whose vector fields are the h.sub.th complex roots of unity.